charmedrpfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Ravenclaw Eagles14!!!!!
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have CharmedRP Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp I iz here now. This looks interesting, I'll join. Mind directing me where to start? And what do you need help on around here with the templates right? Akaka, Kuroka? (Red Or Black?) 21:45, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks. And I'll set up the claiming forum now if you'd like, and for the templates, just upload a couple pictures for each User Level you want to have, and I'll start from there. Akaka, Kuroka? (Red Or Black?) 21:52, November 11, 2011 (UTC) mkay sup? i am here. what is dis wiki about? My banana... D:(You killed him... YOU MURDERER!!!) 22:07, November 11, 2011 (UTC) hmm. never seen it xD. Oooooo i think i might get cross wiki blocked on dis cause i can't edit my profile!!! Sorry, but i can't edit here. D: but i will be happy to spy. My banana... D:(You killed him... YOU MURDERER!!!) 22:11, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I... can't... edit... on... this... wiki. If... I... do... then... I... might... get... blocked... from... x-men wiki... ok??? My banana... D:(You killed him... YOU MURDERER!!!) 22:23, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Dun't know. somthin to do with my computer or laptop. My banana... D:(You killed him... YOU MURDERER!!!) 22:25, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok Akaka, Kuroka? (Red Or Black?) 23:14, November 11, 2011 (UTC) k, Word Bubble is done. Akaka, Kuroka? (Red Or Black?) 23:21, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Name: Amber May Species: Witch Gender: Female Personality: kind and sweet, live to exsplore and live. Appearance: blone hair, blue eye, 6'2" and normal build History: One day was being chased by lion diden't know what to do and poof gone home safe. Powers: teleportation, telepathy,telekinesis, Hey, I'm the guy from Charmed wiki. Sorry I couldn't create another topic. Name: Thomas Blake. Age: 17. Species: Witch. Personality: Brave, friendly and smart. Appearance: Not so tall, dark straight hair, green eyes, thin and with a few muscles. History: One day he was beeing stalked by a man trying to kidnap him, and he accidently sent him on a wall, since this day he started using his power to protect himself and othe people. Powers: Telekinesis, telekinetic levitation and telekinetic force field. — Vitor (talk) 13:42, December 1, 2011 (UTC)